Trama
by crimsondawn7
Summary: Yes I know trama is spelled like trauma but I wanted to spell it like that.'Hello, Kyoya Tategami we found your friend Nile' The detectives voice said through the phone. Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat. Nile went missing two years ago along with other students around the city. Nile, his Nile was back. Kyoya had to go see him. Rated M for an obvious reason. Review make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyoya

''Hello, Kyoya Tategami we found your friend Nile'' The detectives voice said through the phone.

Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat. Nile went missing two years ago along with other students around the city. Nile, his Nile was back. Kyoya had to go see him.

''Yes,'' he said hesitantly Kyoya feared that this phone call was only a dream or his imagination. Like it had been so many times before.

''Meet me at the hospital when you're ready'' the detective said and hung up.

Kyoya couldn't wait he quickly ran out of the building and into his car.

Screw my job Nile was more important he thought to himself as he drove to the hospital.

As Kyoya got to the hospital he recognized Mr. Otori's black Lincoln car parked in the front. He was the lead investigator in Nile's and the other teenager's disappearances.

Kyoya walked in to see Mr. Otori and Ryugga. Ryugga was had also received the call. He probably got it on Ginga. He also went missing that year. They both went looking in the streets until midnight for any clues last year and the year before. They were both anxious to find the ones we love. The ones they lost.

Mr. Otori opened a small room and we walked in he told them both to take a seat. They had no clue what they were going to hear so they dis sit down.

''Okay we found your friends in an underground prostitution circuit. Both were healthy but they tested positive for the rape kit, drug usage and they also seem to have changed personality wise'' The detective said as he wrote in his notepad.

Kyoya and Ryugga looked to the ground they wanted 'their' love back but instead they get someone who might not even recognize them. He knew that this would be a hard blow in the two.

After a while Kyoya had enough of the standing in the sidelines. He was going to get Nile. He would comfort Kyoya when he was upset. It's Kyoya's turn to go the same.

Kyoya stood up it didn't matter if Nile was different. It was his duty to get Nile back, the 'real' one.

The detective looked up and was glad to hear that Kyoya would give it a shot. In the state that Nile and Ginga are they wouldn't be able to catch the bastard that did this. All the others that were also at the circuit were under investigation. Right now his priority would be to figure out a way to catch these criminals.

The detective took Kyoya to the hospital room where Nile has been in. Kyoya looked in and Nile was there. He was staring at the ceiling obviously thinking of nothing. His once lively green eyes had turned to a dull green. Those eyes that were innocent and pure where now dulled and without emotion.

Kyoya knew that it was going to be a rocky road but he wasn't going to give up. He walked to the other side of the bed and reached for Nile's hand. Nile flinched at contact but he stayed still as if frozen by fear. Kyoya saw this and kept his hand still to try not to scare Nile.

''Nile it's okay, It's me Kyoya'' Kyoya hoped that Nile would at least remember him. Nile sat up at hearing his name.

Nile spoke but his voice was ragged as if this was his first time talking in a year'' Kyoya?'' Nile asked. He wasn't sure if this was reality or one of his dreams that he has had so many timed before. But all those dreams turned back into reality. Was he really here or was his mind clouded by the drugs.

''Yes, Nile it's me'' Kyoya said softly reassuring his friend. He gripped a little tighter around Nile's hand.

Tears formed on Kyoya's face. The boy he fell in love with had at long last returned to him. The only problem is that Nile is not the same, but he is still Nile.

Nile nodded he wasn't still completely sure that Kyoya was real. All the pain he endured screwed up his reality.

Kyoya looked at Nile. The once happy and childish boy has now turned into an emotionless shell. But Kyoya couldn't start to imagine what he has been through. He couldn't.

''Kyoya am I dead'' Nile bluntly asked as he looked around. He had been in the room for three weeks and nobody told him anything except for a guy with gray hair and people with lab coats and clip boards. He had to know if he died or if this is real.

''Nile you're not dead. You are very much alive and this is not a dream. I'm really here and I'll always be here for you'' Kyoya said.

Nile looked at Kyoya he said this wasn't a dream but everything is so white. It must be a hospital.

That can only mean that he wasn't at that place. Was he really out of the hell hole that had been his home for two years?

Kyoya looked at Nile. The Nile he knew was never going to return. But he sure as hell will help Nile try to get back to normal. Even if Normal isn't what he was before.'' Nile I love you and I always did and still do'' Kyoya said looking into Nile's eyes hoping to see some emotion. But he saw empty green eyes look back at him. He would do anything to get Nile back.

His Nile.

Nile just looked into Kyoya eyes. Those words had only been associated with his body. He hasn't had sex with Kyoya so why was he saying that Nile wondered.

''Kyoya, '' was all Nile could say. He only had a vague idea of what Kyoya was talking about.

Kyoya smiled but it was one of sadness. Nile was not the same. But he will help Nile get back.

There was a cough and a knock at the door and when Kyoya turned back the detective was standing by the doorway.

''Kyoya, may I speak with you,'' The detective said, he was in the door awaiting Kyoya. Kyoya kissed Nile on the forehead and walked toward the officer.

''Kyoya, he can go home with you tonight but he will not be accustomed to the outside. Plus, he may not be the Nile you knew and loved but he still is in there. It may take a while for him to come back, but he still is in there'' The detective assured Kyoya.

''I know, and I promise you and 'him' that I will do anything to get Nile back'' Kyoya said.

''He will also be in therapy for a while; he also has to tell us what he went through. I know it's early but if we want to find the men responsible we have to get info out of him and Ginga. We have a hypnotizer so she can make them forget so that what he tells us won't traumatize him even more'' The detective added.

Kyoya wanted the bastards arrested but would Nile even admit to the things that happened. The old Nile was far too proud to admit he was weak.

Kyoya understood this and he was going to make Nile remember. He would soon be happy with Kyoya.

xxxxxxxx

Ryugga walked into the hospital room. He expected to se Ginga playing with something. But instead he saw that Ginga was just lying in his bed looking at the ceiling. He had been quiet.

That was so unlike him at all.

Ryugga walked up to Ginga, but Ginga did not take notice to him at all.

Ginga was just looking at the ceiling. Those eyes that once held joy were now just empty. The cartoonish liker personality that he had was gone. That Ginga disappeared not to return.

Ryugga clutched his fist. He wanted the Ginga that broke through his wall of isolation. The one who helped him be a kind gentleman.

But now it was time to return the favor. He was going to help get Ginga back.

''Ginga'' Ryugga said waiting for a positive outburst. But that didn't happen. Ginga just stared at Ryugga as if he was just part of the wall.

Ginga leaned forward getting a closer look at Ryugga, but his mind was still blank. Though something seemed familiar about the teen in front of him

Ryugga had wanted to see Ginga for two years and now that he is here, there was one problem. The Ginga that he had fallen in love with was long gone. Ryugga couldn't stand the thought of Ginga being like this. It wasn't right.

The detective talked to him earlier saying that he was allowed to bring Ginga home with him. But he had to know what was going on. Kyoya had gone to see Nile and left him in the room.

He wanted to do the same with Ginga. But the fearless emperor was brought down to his knees without Ginga.

Ginga was missing for two years. The late night Ryugga and Kyoya spent looking all over the city. They both so badly, wanted their loves to be found.

But the Ginga before him is not the Ginga he loved. But he was willing to help Ginga get back to his normal state.

Well as normal as Ginga was before.

Gina tugged on Ryugga sleeve'' Hey, Ry- wait um Ryuto no, that's not it. Hm how about Ryugga'' Ginga said uncertain who was in front of him. But Ginga knew that the figure was familiar, but he couldn't quit place who he was.

Ryugga looked at Ginga. He remembered, Ryugga smiled . Ryugga got close to Ginga's face and cupped his cheek. He leaned in to kiss. Ginga also dis the same. He had done this before but this kiss seemed familiar like these lips had met his before. Ryugga couldn't tell the difference with Ginga now. At least he knew Giga, his Ginga, was in their somewhere.

That's the first chapter. I want to create more stories before midterms. Tell me if you think this story will be interesting. Reviews make me happy and make me update quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for liking the idea. This being my third story means that you guys have motivated me to keep typing. It also reminds me that I have a weird mind.**

''Nile lets go,'' Kyoya said. He was ready to take Nile home and start to jog Nile's memory. Nile had been in the bathroom getting dresses for ten minutes.

Nile finally walked out without giving Kyoya a little glare. The old Nile would've called him an impatient bastard.

Nile instead sat on the hospital bed. The detective said that Nile was able to go home with Kyoya but it doesn't look like Nile really cares.

Kyoya put on his jacket and grabbed Nile's hand. He proceeded to the door without resistance. Nile just walked along with Kyoya as if he was a small child.

They walked to the front desk to check Nile out but when the nurse asked Nile to write his name. Nile froze and hid behind Kyoya. He had gone from not caring to a fearful child.

The nurse let them go but once the cold air made contact Nile snuggled more into Kyoya.

Nile probably hasn't been outside so he has no idea what's changed.

Kyoya got up to his black BMW. He went to the passenger's seat and opened the door. Nile hesitantly went in, he was terrified but he like Kyoya.

Kyoya walked to the other side of the car and went in himself. He started to drive out of the parking way of the hospital. Since Nile had gone missing he had been working in his dads building. So he would understand if Kyoya had to take some time off of work helping Nile.

''What was I like before?'' Nile asked.

Kyoya looked straight ahead but he couldn't help but let a tear slide.'' Well you were a smart mouth. You always had a remark and you love to play volley ball. You also liked to spike me really hard in the face. You like to swim and eat strawberry ice-cream. You loved to read and lazily hang out with me on the couch. We used to go out to the town and you would be up to anything that didn't involve my parents'' Kyoya couldn't help to laugh.'' You always felt insecure around my dad, but you did get along with my mom so you got a little more secure.

Nile looked at Kyoya. He couldn't have been or liked all those things. He was treated like an object and whore. All of this was so confusing he didn't know how to take anything in.

Kyoya looked at Nile but then concentrated on the road. When they got to his house he opened the door and let Nile wander around. Nile walked into the basement. Kyoya had turned it into his man cave so it was cooler than a normal basement with rats and cob webs.

Nile went upstairs there were two rooms. In both rooms was a personal bathroom and king sized bed.

Kyoya went upstairs to Nile. He walked in his room and got out a picture book. Nile sat next to Kyoya. Kyoya opened And Nile saw picture of him. There was a picture that showed Kyoya and himself kiss. He suddenly felt an ache in his heart and ran to the bathroom were he blew chunks. Kyoya got up and followed. This is not good.

After a while Nile stopped vomiting but remained crouched by the toilet with his bangs covering his eyes. Kyoya crouched next to him'' Do you want to talk about it''

Nile knew this question was going to come up so he wasn't really afraid to tell what he had gone through. Nile stretched his arm out and Kyoya could see all the faded scars and marks on his arm. All the punishments he had gotten for his snide remarks to 'customers', some of the marks that were made by him.

''Well, I don't quiet remember the first year, it's a blur but I do remember a lot of pain. Let's not talk about ot tonight I want to know who I am'' Nile said getting up he didn't know who he was or if Kyoya is an actual nice guy. His memory has been screwed by punishments and drugs.

Kyoya let it rest normally he would fight till Nile would say what was wrong but he let it rest.

''Well, You always loved to make smart remarks and we would argue and end up laughing in the ends. You are really good at volleyball and when I drowned you didn't do a thing'' Kyoya laughed'' except laugh at me because I was in the shallow end of a pool. How pathetic of me''

Nile looked down he was mean but how come this guy likes him.

''Oh wait'' Kyoya said as he walked out the bathroom and came back with boxers, pants and a night shirt to sleep in.

Nile accepted them he was happy. It was a strange new feeling that felt good.

Kyoya walked out the bathroom to give Nile some privacy.

Nile stayed there confused. He had been out for a while and yet he still felt like he was in danger. Nile changed into the pajamas given to him by Kyoya. Nile looked at the clothes and felt a strange feeling. Nile walked out to see Kyoya already in his PJ's he was laying on the bed.

''Nile, come on tomorrow is a bug day,'' Kyoya motioned for Nile to join him on the bed. Tomorrow they had an appointment with Otori and a Hypnotist. They need information on what occurred in the circuit.

Nile nodded he just looked down unsure what to do. The only times he went to sleep without doing a 'quickie' for a costumer was never. He was also not sure if today actually happened and for a weird reason he felt a sort of craving for something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they both woke up and Nile was unresponsive today. They went to the police station and waited in a dark room. Moments later an old lady and the detective walked in the room. The lady was the hypnotist, she introduced herself as Madame.

''Nile now you will only respond to my voice. You are feeling tired and you're eyelids are getting heavy'' Madame said in a soothing voice. Nile started to drift off but no matter how much he fought the urge to sleep he couldn't shake it off.

''Okay, when did they take you?'' Madame asked.

''I went out to the park around 10 at night. There was no body in sight. I kept walking and heard screeching of car tires when I looked there were these two men who approached me quickly. By instinct I ran in the opposite direction. The men ran after me then I felt something hit me behind my head and I collapsed to the ground. They came up to me and carried me back to the car. They put me in the car's trunk and then I was in there for a while. I woke up still in the trunk but the car wasn't moving. The trunk opened and one of the men struck my arm with a needle. I immediately felt dizzy and they carried me out into a red building. It looked like a ware house to me. The man started saying thing and then I was taken to a small room. They handcuffed me to the bed post and bound my feet together. A man came in while I still felt like something was not right with me. And he took me he had his way with me in the most painful way'' Nile said his eyes had no emotion yet there was a tear in the corner of his eye.

Kyoya didn't like the fact that they needed to make Nile say all that happened but it' the only way to catch the guys who did it,

''After there was laughter and arguing in the other room. The man had left and left me there. When I bit down on him he punched me in the eye. He told me that if I did things like that the punishment would be greater. He also said that I was a nice fuck'' Nile chocked back some tears. He didn't want to say anything, but he felt like he had to'' I was then put into a maid out fit and transferred. They bound my hands and feet together and stuffed me in a suitcase. I didn't know what was happening but they seemed to be disappointed when I left. I woke up in strange room. The walls were lined up with articles of missing people. I got up but my legs were bound so I fell down and that's where I saw Ginga. He was in the corner all bloody and bruised. His entrance was bleeding badly. I crawled to him but he shook his head. I stayed and then after a while there was this guy who came in. He said that it was my evaluation time. He carried me to a corner and pulled up the maid skirt that I was wearing and penetrated me without preparation. He was on top of me and I was clawing at the floor. He raped me and to him it seemed to be a sick and twisted game. He kept pounding into me and I felt blood trickle down my leg on to the floor. He didn't stop, and when I screamed for him to stop and leave me alone, he turned me around and grabbed me from the throat. He punched me in my stomach with his other hand and when I struggled against his grip he picked me up and banged me against the wall. I soon lost consciences'' Nile said he was crying now and he felt himself braking.

''Okay Nile this man what did he look like?'' Madame asked. She had been briefed on the situation but she didn't know it was this bad.

''The man had black hair with a streak of gold. His eyes were narrow and he had on a suit and tie. He also had glasses and grim sick, twisted smile.''

Kyoya wanted to make this guy fall out of building onto a car that was on fire.

**Hey sorry for the late update I will just write about Nile's experience and focus on Nile and Kyoya. I hope you guys are interested in this story .**


	3. Chapter 3

''And what happened after that'' Madame questioned Nile. She was told that she needed to get all information she can.

'' I awoke in a small room with no windows and a metal lock door. I was handcuffed to the bed post and I was afraid. My head still was in pain after he slammed me into the wall , but my entrance hurt a lot more.'' Nile said again with no emotion. He was so distant'' Two men showed up and commended that I please them. They said that I am a slut and a whore and after a long time of hearing those words I came to believe them. I was introduced to the electric chair''

''What the electric chair?'' Madame asked.

''It's a steel chair that was nailed down connected to a car battery by jumper cables. They would handcuff you there and let you be fried. They would taunt and yell' that's what you deserve, you whore'.

''I visited the chair twice a month and I guess it broke me down'' Nile said.

''Okay how did they teach you to obey'' Madame asked.

''They would come in and rape me but while the session was going on they would stop and point out my mistakes and told me if I didn't learn I would be dead by morning.

''Dead?'' Kyoya questioned.

Somehow Nile heard him and answered'' yes over the years many of the others were sold or where cut into pieces and dumped somewhere. They had me watch when the cut up a teenage boy because he wouldn't listen.''

'' They told me that if I continue dis obeying I would be next'; Nile said.

Madame reached out and pulled on Nile's shirt ant pointed to a long scar that was there'' where'd you get that?''.

It was because I fought back with the customers. It was in the beginning and I tried to run away. I didn't get far'' Nile looked at the scar. They chained me up and brought a knife that's been burned. They slowly and savagely cut through the skin and the heat melted my skin''

''Okay that's all for today'' Madame said and stood up'' When I count to three you will wake up and not remember this conversation. 1,2 and 3''

Nile opened his eyes and he touched his face. He felt dried tears on his cheeks.

''Nile lets go for Ice cream'' Kyoya said heading out the door.

Nile followed Kyoya into the car and they stopped at an ice-cream parlor. Once inside Nile sat at a table and let Kyoya order for him. He was still afraid of being around a lot of people.

Kyoya POV

Nile that once outgoing person is now an empty shell. He was my happiness and now happiness doesn't even exist to him. Kyoya looked back at Nile. The Nile that is sitting there is shy, broken and insure. The opposite of the Nile, the real Nile that loved to go out and dance and just smile.

I'm going to do everything to get you back, I promise. I felt my fist clench as I felt anger rise in me.

'' Excuse me sir, what would you like?'' A girl asked me. Then I remembered that I was in an Ice Cream Parlor.

''Yes one strawberry cone and one chocolate mint cone'' I smiled at the patient girl.

A little later I was handed the ice-cream and went to sit next to Nile. He had been waiting patiently and looked down at the table. I wonder what he was thinking about.

'' Here you go'' I said cheerfully.

Nile looked at me and hesitantly accepted the frozen treat. I started to eat my ice cream but Nile just stared at it.

'''You know you're supposed to eat it'' I ask looking at him.

He looked at the ice cream and then slowly brought it up to his mouth.

Nile loved Strawberry ice cream and when he would get mad at me I would bring a pint home and we would eat it together. Nile started to eat at a normal pace and gave me a fake smile. Too bad it wasn't a genuine smile, but at least he's opening up. Nile and I had finished our Ice creams and taken our leave to go home. Nile got in the passenger side of the car. I went in and started to drive in a little while we were at home and then a little later we were in the main room.

Nile sat on the edge of the bed and didn't move.

''Nile tell me how I can help you'' I ask as I sit next to him on the bed.

''I don't know'' Nile responded and looked away'' I don't know what's going on''.

''You are free to be yourself'' I say holding his hands.

'' But who am I?'' Nile asked as he looked into my eyes.

''You are Nile. You are a fun sarcastic person who loves the be cruel to me'' I say not realizing what he was probably thinking.

''Why do you like me, I'm a horrible person?'' Nile screamed and ran o the bathroom. He sat behind the door so I couldn't get in.'' Nile what I mean is you are my love. You were not abusive'' I said trying to lure him back out.

''No I'm a bad person'' Nile said he sounded like he was crying.

''Nile when I say cruel I mean you loved me and we played games with each other'' I say and sit on the other side of the door. ''We met in high school. Coach wanted to teach me a lesson for ditching his class so much. He said if I can win a game of volley ball against a freshman I could ditch his class and he wouldn't report me. I took up the challenge, I seemed easy.'' I said remembering the wonderful ye painful day. '' After school I expected to see a punt snot nosed brat, but you walked through the door. You introduced yourself and I commented about how pretty you are and you started the game/,. You had a pretty good serve and I bumped it over the net. Next thing I knew you spiked the ball in the middle of my foe head. You commented on how funny it looked when I fell, it probably was funny'' I couldn't help but laugh. ''Long story short you won 24-2. After that we started to date and you were so supportive of me. You also gave me good whack when I caused trouble'' I said remembering all the we did together. I got up and Nile opened the door to let himself out. He ran into my arms.

'' One step at a time'' I say.

**Sorry for the late update, hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Trama 4

Kyoya POV

The week had been as usual with Nile waking up in fear and me being there to comfort him. I mean I don't mind but I am really tired and I know that Nile can't help it but it's still exhausting. Tonight was a usual; Nile woke up at about 3 in the morning in a fear strife. He tells me about the place and how he fears that one day he will return to the hell hole. I assure him that as long as I am here, nobody will hurt but he still doesn't fully trust me.

We went back to sleep and he snuggled against me seeking comfort. It didn't bother me but inside me I fear that 'my Nile' will never come back and if he does he just, he won't be the same.

I woke up to a scream and I immediately noticed that Nile was not by my side. I ran out of bed to the source of the scream. I got to the kitchen to see Nile on the floor, his arm was covered in blood and on the floor was a knife. I quickly grabbed a rag that was nearby and applied pressure to the wound: trying to make sure Nile doesn't lose a lot of blood.

After I put him in my arms, bridal style, and ran to my car. It was 7 in the morning and I was hoping the traffic was light. For Nile's sake.

I didn't bother parking the car; as soon as we reached the hospital I parked right in front of the doors and ran in.

''Sir what's wrong?'' A nurse asked me.

''Please help him. He's going to bleed out'' I plead.

''Bring him here'' She instructs me quickly. I follow her to a hospital room and set Nile on the bed.

The doctors escort me out, by force, of the room.

I feel awful, How could I be so stupid that I couldn't sense that he was about to do something so drastic. I sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands.

''So how's he doing?' a familiar voice said. I brought my head up to see his white hair, golden eyes and red streak. Ryugga was in the hospital as well, could have something happened to Ginga?

''He'll be fine. It's a good thing you brought him in right away'' The nurse commented with a friendly smile.

He relaxed and looked around, he looked at me with a questioning look.

''Why is you sad ass here?'' Ryugga joked. I smiled back at him but he was actually worried. During our goose chase we called an 'investigation' we learned a lot about each other.

''The same reason you're here,'' I said in a tone that would of reflected me two years ago ''which is?''

''Oh and I thought you didn't care'' he sat down beside. I know he can tell that I'm just trying to be cool. Right now I'm anything but that.

''Ginga got his hands on some pills and had an overdose. I'm horrible'' he said looking at the floor. He was holding back tears, what an ass.

''I'm horrible as well, Nile tried to kill himself'' I say.

Ryugga looked at me as if he didn't believe the words that had come out of my mind.'' Really?'' he asks.

''Yeah, guess we need to take better care of our partners'' I say.

''Yeah, but I'm not giving up'' Ryugga said clenching his fist. I could see the determination in his eyes, that's what I need to say.

To be honest to myself I've been saying and thinking that but now I have to put my foot in my mouth and actually do something.

A nurse came by'' Nile is fine would you two like to see him'' She says.

''Thank you,'' I say with actual gratitude. The nurse is the same one who got Nile a room ASAP.

''coming?'' I ask Ryugga. Ginga was getting his stomach pumped so it would be a while until he ready to see people. We walk to Nile's room and I immediately felt terrible as I saw a thick layer of bandages on Nile's arm. He smiles weakly at us, a fake smile like always.

Nile looked down and started to cry. Ryugga stayed at the door and I immediately ran to him. He clutched my arm'' why didn't you let me die? I wanted to die'' he started to yell.

I unclutched his hands from my arms and embraced him. His sobs grew louder as did the tears that slid down his face. He wanted to die, that's why he did it. He probably wasn't expecting me too wake up and save him as quickly as I did.

I grabbed his shoulders and made him look at me'' Why do you want to end your life'' I say feeling tears spill into my own eyes.

''I want to die because…I …can't deal with the pain'' he says closing his eyes and turning his neck so he wouldn't face me. I looked at him and saw that he truly wanted to die, but things have been going so smoothly.

''Nile you can't, you still have your life ahead of you. Please.. Please don't let what those men did to you revert you to such a state'' I plead with him.

''Why won't you let me go,'' he started to breath heavily.

''I won't and never will because I love you and you don't deserve to die'' I look into his eyes knowing that I am already crying.'' I don't want to lose you….ever.''

''I can't don't you understand they won't just let me leave, they'll come back. When they do they'lkl kill me do worse things to me. They might hurt you, I can't, I won't let you get hurt because of me'' He started to panic.

''Ryugga call the doctors'' I say to him.

'' Nile I'm here to protect you, I'm not going o let anyone hurt you'' I pushed Nile to the bed as I saw the doctors come in.

''restrain him'' the yelled. I held Nile's body down while one doctor grabbed his arm and another his legs. A doctor came with a syringe and against Nile's wishes he was sedated.

The doctors checked his pulse and vital signs; they also called the detective and a shrink.

Nile's outbursts of despair and sadness were unpredictable. I thought he was doing well, but I guess I didn't see all the suffering and pain he was going through.

''Kyoya you okay?'' Ryugga asks patting my back.

''Yeah just peachy'' I say. I know he's trying to help me but right now all I want to do is die myself. Nile is unstable and wants to end his life with such a dangerous passion. I tried to get him to open up, to start over, to live life, but Nile still wants nothing to do with me or anything else. I have failed myself. Worst of all I failed Nile.

I started to cry, sob and yell at the wall.

''Mr. Tategami if you do not control yourself, we will have to sedate you as well'' a doctor told me after they noticed my melt down.

I told him that I'm fine. I sat down in Nile's hospital room looking at him. He's my love, yet he will never be the same. He loved sports ice cream and me, but now he seeks to hurt himself. I put my hands on my lap and before I notice I drift asleep. I wake up to a nudge on the shoulder. I see Ryugga and he points to Nile's bead. I turn my head to see Nile starring at the ceiling.

''Nile'' I go to his bed side.

He faces me but he doesn't give any emotion, not that he had given before. Nile stared at me then his gaze returned to the ceiling.

I met with his shrink and Nile would be in the hospital for a while. A physic evaluation is needed top see where Nile's mental state is.

The next few days Nile had said nothing and when he did it was either quiet so no one could hear it or he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ginga had done the same thing that Nile did.

''Ryugga was also at tears and begging Ginga to not die. Saying how he was in love with him and if he were to die he would follow soon after. Ginga had also received a shrink and it appeared to be doing well. Niles lashing out sessions gets shorted and is replaced with crying sessions which I am there to hold him. I love him and I hope we can last. I hope that Nile and Ginga get better. I hope that Nile' is wrong about those men coming back. I hope I am strong enough to keep him safe, provide him nothing but happiness. I hope he will love me as I will always love him.

**WOW, that took forever but I think it's worth it, how about you? I don't know what got into me, but I hope you guys like it or are okay with it.**

**What's this some foreshadowing? Wink.**

**Bye till next time. Reviews make me happy or if you have any ideas PM me.**


End file.
